winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The new adventure of winx: Season 1 Episode 3
The new students is the third episode of the first season of The new adventure of Winx Synopsis The thief of the magix museum is called Hades, and unfortunately has regained the powers that arcane fairies had taken away, but fortunately was rescued by two fairies Episode (In the museum, everything destroyed) VALEN:(Sore), who are you? STRANGE GIRL: Im Steela THE OTHER STRANGE GIRL: Reflex, We came because we had talked to Faragonda to point us to your training class, but he told us that you were on a mission in the museum and we came to see if we could prove ourselves helping you VALEN: Oh thank you, well, now I have to report back to Faragonda REFLEX: But what about the training class? VALEN: I'll keep it in mind (In Faragonda's office) FARAGONDA: I've heard that the ethereal stick at the end has not been stolen VALEN: Sorry Faragonda, the thief has left because he wanted, defeated me and recovered powers that were removed by the arcane fairies, said to tell you the name of Hades FARAGONDA: Oh no VALEN: What's up? FARAGONDA: Hades was a magician who almost caused the destruction of the magical dimension, but thanks to arcane fairies, the company of the light defeated him and we took away his powers VALEN: And what do I do? When I attacked him, I did not do him any good. FARAGONDA: Because he is already dead, the power of the magic of living beings does not affect you, you should accept these two candidates in your class and prepare them to help you in your fight against Hades, the more you are better VALEN: Okay, now I send you an email (1 week later) (In the first day of classes) VALEN: Well, before you sign up, will you accept to risk your lives for the magic dimension? STEELA AND REFLEX: Yes VALEN: Since you are only two I can not afford to choose equipment, so you better be prepared because the training will be hard STEELA AND REFLEX: Great VALEN: First lesson, proof of power, throw me your best attack, Defense spell STEELA: Iron shot VALEN: Nice attack, your turn Reflex REFLEX: Okey,(gathering force) Super cristalline power VALEN: Next lesson,resistance test, prepare your shields REFLEX: Sparkling reflection VALEN: Enchanted sword, well-endured STEELA: Steel alloy VALEN: Energetic vortex, well nice and the last lesson of the day, the believix test, you must prove to me that you know how to use the Believix's nature well by trying to enter people's hearts through your magical abilities (In the earth) VALEN: There are still people who do not believe in magic and you must make them believe STEELA: Okay, I'll try first, golden heart, do not fall because sad that you are because life goes on and you should stick with it if you do not want to stay behind VALEN: Well, that man still does not believe in magic but now he's happy, good job, it's reflex REFLEX: Sentimental transparency, do not close yourself, open your heart, let the magic enter your life and improve it, as I, I am a fairy THE STRANGE MAN: Like? Fairies? You'll see when I tell the others VALEN: Nice work, let's go back, it's getting dark, tomorrow I'll tell you how I see you're going Will continue... Category:Episodes Category:The new adventure of Winx Category:TNAW S1